wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Yui Takase
Yui Takase is an intern in the Tandeki Group in the Wonderland series. She works under Junko Nakahara in the Angel Branch. As of season five, Yui is usually seen with fellow intern, Yuzuru Marusa, and a nightcomer, Hecate Mayfair, opening the Gates to the Apocalypse around Ikebukuro. Appearance and Personality Personality Yui is pretty talkative. But she does worry about her own future when things don't look certai. Back Story Storyline History Happy Wonderland Yui had to explain to Junko how Z and D got out of their cages. She said that she and Naoki were feeding the angels like they normally did. Yui only turned around for a second when she heard a clicking noise. Z had ran past her and out of the lab when D sat in his open cage. Yui didn't even touch the computer to accidentally punch in a code to unlock the cages. Deep Blue Wonderland Yui helps Yuzuru locate the first gate at the Tokyo Hands building on Valentine's Day and then an unknown woman opens it. Later on, she and Yuzuru go out to Russia Sushi after they locate the second gate. They wait for Hecate to arrive and open it. Before that, Yui sends her a text for directions and the location. In the season finale, she, Yuzuru, and Hecate are at Ikebukuro Station to open the third gate. They encounter Michiko who is trying to stop them. Despite the brief struggle, the third gate is opened. Wonderland Chaos Yui and Yuzuru track the fourth gate at Yagiri Pharmaceuticals. They wait until Hecate and Lucy arrive to take it from there. Caged Wonderland Yui and Yuzuru meet Hecate and Lucy at the Hotel Star Plaza to open the fifth gate. They are about to start when Michiko and Tiresias show up to stop them. Michiko pulls out a key to neturalize the nightcomers. Yui tries to track Michiko, but Tiresias fights her off. It appears the blind woman and Michiko have the upper hand, but Hecate tells Yuzuru to push her over. Michiko catches this and tells Tiresias to stop her. This gives Yui the chance to knock the girl to the ground, leaving Hecate the chance to open the gate. When that is done, the nightcomers and the interns leave. Yui bids Michiko and Tiresias good night as they make their exit. In "Junko", Yui and Naoki stand to one side as Junko breaks down what angels are to Yuka and Yayoi what she plans to do to get back F. Yui sicks her dog, Subaru, on Chiharu who was out with her friend, Nobuyuki Ito. The intern treated the target's wound before taking off. Then, Yui makes the call to Junko about the job being done. Kai helps her, Yuzuru, Hecate, and Lucy find the sixth gate. In "Tandeki", Junko lets Yui and Naoki ask questions about the Angel Project. After Chiharu gives into her cravings, Yui notices that the basement has grown quiet. She asks why and Junko tells that the next part of the project has started. Devil's Wonderland Yui is seen at the meeting that Kitano has called together for Tandeki. She counts up how many dolls are left before Yuzuru gives him the exact number. All side projects are put on hold until the final gate is found. So far, the girls haven't had luck finding that last gate. Yui asks Yuzuru what she plans to do if they don't find it. She realizes that she has been looking for other jobs in case this game fails. Yui doesn't want to leave, she is just scared for her future. But Kai helps them find the last gate at Raira Academy. Later, Junko asks if Yui was planning to leave. Her intern says no but the nurse warns them that leaving will not be a good idea and even hints that death will be the ultimate price for doing so. Later, Junko has her make a list of all of the people she wants to turn into angels. Yui asks what will happen next after the gate is opened. Relationships Junko Nakahara Main Article: Junko Nakahara Junko is Yui and Naoki's boss. They appear to have a decent relationship. Naoki Kawaguchi Main Article: Naoki Kawaguchi Naoki is Yui's co-worker. Both of them work for Junko on Project Angel. Yuzuru Marusa Main Article: Yuzuru Marusa She and Yuzuru went looking for the first gate at Tokyo Hands together. They seem to be slightly distant. She tries to get to know Yuzuru, but it ultimately fails. Hecate Mayfair Main Article: Hecate Mayfair Hecate Mayfair works with Yui and Yuzuru to open the Gates to the Apocalypse. She and Yui seem to get alone well. Trivia * Yui has a dog named Subaru. Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tandeki Group Category:Interns Category:Antagonists